1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to receptacles and to electronic devices that include a receptacle and a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques in which digital signals are transmitted at high speeds between electronic devices (for example, A/V devices, mobile terminals, and so on) via an interface based on a standard such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface)®, USB (Universal Serial Bus), and so on have come into wide use in recent years.
Such interface is configured of a receptacle mounted upon a mounting surface of a printed wiring board installed in the electronic device and a plug that is inserted into an opening portion, which is a plug insertion slot formed on the receptacle. The receptacle includes a terminal insulation plate that fits into the plug, multiple bottom terminals, and multiple top terminals. The terminal insulation plate has a first primary surface provided on the side that faces the mounting surface and a second primary surface provided on the side opposite to the first primary surface. The multiple bottom terminals are connected on the first primary surface and the mounting surface. The multiple top terminals are connected on the second primary surface and the mounting surface.
Here, a method is known in which each bottom terminal is connected on the mounting surface at a location closer to the opening portion than each top terminal (for example, see Patent Citation 1). More specifically, when the printed wiring board is viewed from the mounting surface, one end of each top terminal is connected on a first connection region that is distanced from the opening portion, whereas one end of each bottom terminal is connected on a second connection region that is closer to the opening portion than the first connection region.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2009-9728A